


From Near, From Afar

by holydance



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holydance/pseuds/holydance
Summary: A brief one-sided Ignoct story!





	From Near, From Afar

Ignis grimaced as a cloud of smoke billowed directly into his face.

  
Royal advisors should not step foot in places like this, but neither should princes. A thin film of sweat seeped onto Ignis’ skin, a deplorable depraved place like this brought fear to his mind. Not a fear of dangerous threats, but what would he find the prince doing in a place like this? In front of him lay a topless catatonic woman straggled about on the floor, presumably drugged up on “crystal” as the Insomnians lovingly coined it with nationalistic pride. Images of King Regis’s disappointed face shuffled into vision as Ignis thought back on the council meeting to discuss the crystal epidemic plaguing the dark alleys of Insomnia.

  
_Perverting the name of the very force that shields them_ King Regis muttered

  
Keeping onwards, Ignis immediately set his mind back on Noctis. Word of his disappearance was hushed with the utmost power and secrecy. If the media had caught wind of the prince’s antics, the Lucis lineage would be tarnished beyond belief.  
King Regis could have sent the police. King Regis could have shut down the entire city if he wanted to. And if he was truly desperate he could’ve assigned the Kingsglaive to swiftly procure the prodigal son. But Regis specifically asked for Ignis.

It almost felt like a fatherly blessing really.  
Save my son and he’s yours

  
Of course it was a silly impulsive thought, a fantasy trying to transpire of the rigid structure of Ignis, but it kept his heart tensely locked on Noctis. Around every concrete corner Ignis’s heart leaps out in a naïve search for Noct. The sight of a suited man should be sending the inhabitants scuttling for an exit but they don’t. Scattered amidst the warehouse like debris, they can’t even react under the influence of crystal; Ignis passes like a cold phantom.

  
Deep in the inner sanctum amidst the filth and drugs lays royalty. Ignis immediately spots that razored flurry of dark brown hair and he freezes. Noctis is naked wedged between two men who are inside him and Ignis feels a wave of nausea. It's a violent sight and Ignis suddenly knows why people consume drugs like crystal. Noctis pushes back into the men with fervor, wanting it, and undeniably enjoying it. Seeing the pure Lucian prince that Ignis has known since childhood feels like a desecration of a holy space.

  
Still frozen in his body, his mind returns to him as it always does, as far as it may wander, it is tightly tethered. Suddenly a lattice of options, possibilities, and consequences immediately forms in Ignis’s mind. Should he step forward and put a stop to it? Bluntly separate the men from Noctis in their current state? Is Noctis even lucid at the moment? What would Noctis think when he sees his savior? How much crystal has he had? (Not much considering his controlled body movements as he pushes back and forth for more) But what about the men? What if they hurt Noctis?

  
After the eternity encapsulated within the passing seconds finishes he’s found his solution. Messy and ugly, but it leaves all threads closed. For Noctis atleast. Ignis shall wait for them to finish. And as the dutiful royal advisor bear the weight of what transpires. The two men go on for what seems to be hours, two large brusque men whose muscles are bulging and tightening with every thrust. There is a dark aura in their eyes, that familiar crystal induced glow that gives them a beastly visage. Noctis seems so small and vulnerable between them, underneath his princely veil of power he is after all just a young boy, naïve and uncertain.

  
Ever the political minded, verses of past history come to mind. Queens and Princesses being savagely raped by invading forces and monsters who resort to sexual violence as power. Ignis can’t help but see this as a vision of a fallen Insomnia ruled by a desecrated prince, seating himself on men instead of a plush seat. But kingdoms and most importantly legacies are rarely established without tainted histories, hidden or uncovered Ignis acknowledges.

  
When it’s all over the two men just leave Noctis on the floor, straggled, disheveled and. With the utmost delicate care required for a ceremony or royal ritual, Ignis wraps an unconscious Noctis in his blazer and treks back to the Regalia. It is definitely the wrong moment but Ignis enjoys this brief moment of intimacy with Noct in a bridal style position, legs and body curled up tightly in the arms of his royal advisor. Ignis wishes he could leave his memories of what transpired in this drug dungeon, but the concrete cracks that sprawl out like webs do not go deep enough. But that is his role as the royal retainer to Noctis; to hold and bear witness to what is forgotten, what mishaps occur, and to keep Noctis going at any cost.  
\----------------  
At a strange hour in the night, Ignis tucks Noctis safely into the passenger seat of the Regalia. Buckling himself into the driver’s seat, Ignis feels a damp spot on the crotch of his pants; a sticky liquid that is not his, nor that of Noctis.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, I wanna hear everybody's thoughts!!!


End file.
